Mejor sola que mal acompañada
by Sumomo Hirazawa
Summary: AU. Ella no contaba con que las cosas serían difíciles o por lo menos estresantes. Entre un gato soberbio, un misterioso vecino arrogante y los problemas cotidianos, le darán mil y un dolores de cabeza. Ella tuvo la mala suerte de acogerlo ese día, creyendo que por lo menos no estaría ya sola. Mala idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor.** Todos los personajes son de Clamp, yo solo los uso para mis fines de ocio.

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 23 años que quiere dar un gran paso en su vida y dejar de ser la_ niña de papá _como ella misma se nombro. Aunque ella no contaba con que no todo sería tan difícil o por lo menos estresante. Entre un gato soberbio, un misterioso vecino arrogante y los problemas cotidianos le darán mil y un dolores. Ella tuvo la mala suerte de acogerlo ese día, creyendo que por lo menos no estaría ya sola. Mala idea.

**Nota de la autora: **¡HOLA! Este es mi primer fic así que por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo ;A; hahaha. En este capítulo he trabajado en tercera persona pero estoy seguro que en los siguientes lo haré con primera persona porque me acomodo mejor de esa manera ^^ Disculpen la algo desastrosa ortografía pero no tengo Word (?) xD así que escribo en el wordPad y ese no trae corrector u,uU solo corrijo lo que yo se y el chrome dice xD ¡Disfruten de la historia! ¡SALUDOSSS!

* * *

**Mejor sola, que mal acompañada**

**PROLOGO**

**- **_No podía ser tan malo ¿O sí?** -**_

Cuando Sakura Kinomoto termino de empacar todas sus pertenecías dio un gran suspiro dándose por bien servida, se repetía así misma un mantra positivo: ''Este año, sera mi año''. Desde ahora le haría entender a sus allegados que no era ninguna inútil que necesitase de los demás para sobrevivir o que no era solo una ocupa espacio, como su hermano mayor Touya le hacía ver cada que podía, este años comenzaría con el pie derecho, un pie que la llevaría a su nuevo departamento, para comenzar su nueva vida en una nueva ciudad. Si señores, Sakura Kinomoto hoy viviria sola en la gran ciudad.

Los meses pasados había estado desperdiciando su tiempo sintiéndose como la 'quedada del grupo' 'la hija de papá' entre otros sobre nombres que nadie le había puesto mas que ella misma, aun así no tenía la menor intención que de pronto apareciera alguno y le dijera esas verdades. Este año, empezando desde hoy iba a ser el primer día en su nueva vida.

Cuando salio de su habitación contempló cómo se miraba su cuarto vació iba extrañar ese lugar, a su familia y amigos (o los que todavía quedaban en Tomoeda). Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente queriéndose así, espantar los recuerdos de su infancia, eran hermosos recuerdos pero ella no tenía la intención de que estos la pusieran toda sentimental, eso no sería bueno, Sakura había estado haciendo un sobre esfuerzo humano para no ponerse a llorar en cualquier instante y el recordar no le ayudaba ¡Tenía 23 años, ya no era para nada una niña!

Llegó a la calle donde su padre y hermano le esperaban para llavarla al aeropuerto. Tomo un gran suspiro y se dirigió confiada hasta donde ambos hombres le esperaban, Sakura no quería preocupar a su padre y no quería darle el gusto a su hermano para que este se burlara de ella.

- ¡Bien, estoy lista! - dijo en tono decidido y mostrando su mas grande y encantadora sonrisa. Fujitaka su padre sonrió, mientras que Touya hizo una mueca y bufó un poco.

* * *

Sakura miró por la ventanilla del avión con rumbo a Tokio y no evito soltar un pesado suspiro. No se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión pues ella sabía que era la correcta, era su momento de dependizarse además le habían ofrecido un jugoso trabajo el cual no podía dejar pasar. Sakura era una periodista, en Tomoeda ella cubría pequeños eventos en la sección de sociales pero eso no sería nada comparado con el empleo que le habían ofrecido en Tokio _'Aquarius'_ una de las revistas más vendidas le había contratado (bajo la recomendación de Tomoyo, claro.) Tenía que dar lo mejor de si misma para no decepcionar a nadie, ni a ella misma.

Notó como el avión había llegado al aeropuerto, espero las indicaciones y sin más que decir a paso veloz descendio del avión. Dentro del aeropuerto reconoció a una sonriente Tomoyo que le esperaba.

- ¡Sakura! - Sin más rodeos la amatista corrio hacia donde su amiga la esperaba.

-T-Tomoyo... podrías... no quererme tanto- imploró Sakura con la mirada desorbitada. La amatista sin previo avizo se había lanzado hacía Sakura abrazándola con todo lo que su fuerza le permitía.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento... -apresuro a disculparse mientras soltaba su agarre - Es que Sakura, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hallas venido, enserio gracias...

- No Tomoyo, soy yo quien debe agradecer - corto la castaña con un leve sonrojo - Es por ti que obtuve esta oportunidad, una novata como yo no hubiera podido sola... - murmuro algo apenada.

- Sabes que ha sido todo un placer, haría cualquier cosa por tener acá a mi querida prima... -

Tomoyo pese a ser de la misma edad de Sakura era una joven muy conocida en los negocios los Daidouji siempre han estado involucrados en circulos sociales, Tomoyo comenzó a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares desde hace casi dos años cuando su madre estuvo apunto del colapso, y ahora, luego de un año Tomoyo había comenzado su incursión por la moda y era la revista _aquiarius_ la que se encargaba oficialmente de hacerle entrevistas, anunciar las próximas tendencias entre otras cosas de la joven diseñadora, así que recomendar a Sakura y que le dieran el empleo no fue nada difícil.

- Tomoooyo... en serio te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi. - dijo Sakura mientras descendían del auto de la nívea - ¡Me ayudaste con el empleo, me has ido a recoger al aeropuerto y hasta te hiciste cargo de buscarme un apartamento! - declaró la castaña con un tono de voz entre el agradecimiento y el llanto.

La amatista soltó unas risitas ante la imagen de una Sakura de pómulos sonrojados y brillantes ojos esmeraldas amenazando en empezar a llorar.

- No es nada Sakura, además tú escogiste el apartamento... yo solo verifique si estaba tal cual lo describían en el anuncio que viste.- repuso Tomoyo.

- Aun así gracias... - dijo algo gangosa la esmeralda.

Luego de una hora en la que Sakura no hacía mas que agradecer a Tomoyo esta última tuvo que irse, no sin antes ayudar a su amiga castaña a desempacar sus cosas por lo que la amatista recibió otra porción de eterno agradecimiento.

Una vez su amiga se había marchado y el apartamento había sucumbido ante el silencio a Sakura le invadió la soledad, ella quería comenzar una nueva vida pero tenía que admitir que le costaría adaptarse a vivir sola en una ciudad en la que conocía a nadie (bueno solo a Tomoyo). Suspirto _¿Cuantas veces había suspirado en todo el día?_ Había perdido la cuenta. Se dijo a si misma que desde mañana saldría a recorrer las calles, conocer la gente del alrededor y que por la noche iria a alguna disco, ella era joven y por el momento no tenía trabajo ya que empezaría oficialmente dentro de dos semanas.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que escucho romperse algo por la cocina que reacciono. - Ho.. ¿Hola? - murmuro algo cohibida la castaña mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas que antes allí había dejado, pues aun no contaba con muebles.

Silencio.

Sakura trago en seco ¿Había sido su imaginación que le estaba engañando? Paseó rápidamente su mirada por el lugar pero no había nada ¿Acaso sería un... fantasma? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, estaba lo suficientemente grande como para espantarse por esas cosas, los fantasmas no existen. Se repitió a sí misma varias veces, pero cada vez ella misma se creía menos.

Pese a que su 'yo interior' le decía que huyera del lugar sus piernas la habían llevado hasta donde se había producido aquel ruido, así que en cuanto llegó a la cocina poco a poco asomo su cabeza por la puerta en busca de... lo que sea que fuera.

Nada.

La cocina estaba vacía aunque dio un pequeño respingo cuando vio que la ventana que daba a una de las calles estaba abierta ¿Tomoyo la había dejado así? no se acordaba. Armándose de valor entró a la cocina a cerrar la ventana y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible para una persona entrar por ese lugar ya que la ventana estaban protegida con una reja. Eso la tranquilizo aunque pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que ella se turbara de nuevo ¡Entonces si no fue una persona fue un fantasma! se perturbo a si misma y el sentir algo peludo entre sus pies no ayudo para nada.

- ¡Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa! - grito la castaña que en un intento por salir huyendo había caido de bruces al suelo, como puedo se sento sobre el suelo hubiera querido pararse al instante pero el dolor en su cadera se lo había impedido, colocando su mano sobre su cadera fue cuando le vió... al causante de su desgracia y ese ser era tan... era tan... ¿Lindo?

- Eto... ho- hola amigito. - musito tímidamente. - ¿Estas perdido? preguntó mientras sonreía un poco. ¡Es que era una tonta! no llevaba ni una sola hora y ya comenzaba a imaginarse cosas que no eran de seguro el pobre gatito le creía retrasada porque Sakura podía jurar que este tenía una sonrisa en su peludo rostro, mientras que sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con una felicidad con la que Sakura sintió erizarse.

- ¿Ca.. cafés - murmuro la castaña, ahora que lo pensaba los ojos de aquel gato eran raros... bueno, eran muy bonitos y brillantes pero raros para un gato, ella siempre había visto gatos de ojos amarillos, azules y verdes... pero nunca como los de ese gato, antes de que ella pudiera levantarse notó como el pequeño gato de color chocolate comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía ella, Sakura alzo la mano en un intento por llamarlo pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa el pequeño felino decidió desviar un poco su trayectoria y de paso ignorar olímpicamente a la chica que yacía en el piso con la boca abierta ante actitud tan soberbia de aquel animal.

_¿Por qué no había salido a esconderse como otros gatos hacen? _se preguntaba Sakura aun en el suelo... _¿Acaso podría ser que aquel animal viviese acá? ¿Eso significaba que tendría un inquilino cuadrúpedo y algo arrogante? _Se preguntaba así misma mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

- Bueno, que tan difícil puede ser convivir con un gato... - Se dijo así misma, por lo menos los gatos miraban fantasmas ¿no? eso quería decir que tendría su propio detector de lo paranormal y por ahora aquel pequeño parecía estar de lo más cómodo y despreocupado... o algo así.

Por lo menos ya no estaría sola. Con esa idea Sakura regresó a la sala en busca de aquel inquilino.

Pero hay veces que es preferible estar solo que mal acompañada.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ;3;_


	2. Brownie

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor.** Todos los personajes son de Clamp, yo solo los uso para mis fines de ocio.

**Summary**: Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 23 años que quiere dar un gran paso en su vida y dejar de ser la_ niña de papá, _como ella misma se auto-nombro. Sakura no contaba con que las cosas serían tan difíciles o por lo menos estresantes. Entre un gato soberbio, un misterioso vecino arrogante y los problemas cotidianos, le darán mil y un dolores de cabeza. Ella tuvo la mala suerte de acogerlo ese día, creyendo que por lo menos no estaría ya sola. Mala idea.

* * *

**MEJOR SOLA QUE MAL ACOMPAÑADA**

**CAPITULO 2 **

Era medio día, no cualquier medio día. Era el primer medio día en mi nueva vida, había despertado hace un par de horas atrás y noté que el peludo inquilino ya no estaba -porque sí, se había quedado a dormir - no le dí mucha importancia a su desaparición y mejor pensé en tomar aire fresco, conocer un poco más de la ciudad, tiendas y por qué no, sus personas.

Así que sin pensarlo más me encaminé hacia el lugar donde una de mis tantas maletas que había traído se encontraba. No eran demasiadas pero si bastantes, debía de admitirlo, aunque la mayoría iba cargada de ropa, fotos, objetos y otros accesorios, pero casi ningún mueble. Hasta me sorprendí de que mi hermano no terminase con la espalda adolorida por cargar con tanto equipaje, aunque sí se quejo un par de veces.

Tomé los cierres y abrí la maleta para buscar lo que me pondría. Rebusqué entre el contenido y me decidí por unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes amarilla y una gorra para cubrirme. Una vez vestida fui a lavarme los dientes y a peinarme, mi cabello no pasaba de mis hombros pero era toda una osadía arreglarlo por la mañana, por lo que termine amarrándolo en una cola alta, además la gorra se encargaba de cubrir ese desastre ya después regresaría para darme una ducha.

Bajé en apresuradamente las escaleras, quería aprovechar al cien por ciento mi día.

Llegué hasta al living del lugar donde iba a dejar encargadas mis llaves con el casero. Antes de completar mi cometido una embriagadora voz masculina invadió el lugar con un 'Buenos días'.

Que rápidamente obtuvo una contestación del casero quién desde su lugar hizo una notable reverencia.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del lugar, pero termino ganándome la curiosidad y gire en busca del dueño de aquel sonido, distinguí a un hombre que había comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escaleras en las que recién había yo bajado. Alto y de cabello rebelde color chocolate, guapo hasta el punto de parecer otra espécimen y se movía con toda la elegancia y agilidad de un atleta a tal punto que me hizo sentir algo extraño en mi interior, era eso o el hambre... ya que aun no había desayunado. Me resulto vagamente familiar, pero estaba segura de que no había visto a semejante bombón. Lo recordaría.

Ese chico era como un brownie de chocolate ¡Con cero calorías! esperando a ser devorado... el único problema era que yo sólo me encontraba detrás del mostrador admirando tan majestuosa obra de arte y yo, sin ningún yen.

Sí en definitiva, tengo hambre.

- ¿Entonces, puedo ayudarle en algo? O me retiro

Me giré bruscamente en dirección al casero quien con la mirada me escrutó y yo, me llegue a sentir como una pequeñita que la acababan de encontrar comiéndose un pastel fuera de tiempo.

- Yo... bueno, ah. - ¡ Estúpida Sakura! ¿Es qué no puedes ser más retardada? El hombre me lanzaba una mirada de 'ya te vi, picara' - Vengo a dejar encargadas las llaves de mi departamento - murmure un poco cohibida.

Tomó las llaves y me lanzó una sonrisa, después se giró hacia una tablilla donde habían otros juegos de llaves colgadas, dejando la mía en el apartado número 12, mismo número de mi departamento.

Salí del edificio con la clara idea de encontrar un establecimiento donde pasar a comer. Tenía hambre y el haberme casi devorado con la mirada a aquel hombre empeoraba las sensaciones que sentía en la boca de mi estomago.

No tarde en hallar un bonito lugar donde desayunar. La decoración del lugar le daba un aire de solemnidad y de la ostentación de la cultura inglesa. Los muebles hechos de madera labrada, techos recargados y moquetas lustrosas daban una estancia agradable. Camine hasta una larga barra de madera oscura, dos banderas; la de Inglaterra y la de Japón, al lado de las ventanas de cristal opaco pequeñas mesas de reuniones para seis. En algunas habían grupos de personas charlando. Me pareció un lugar bastante elegante y discreto a la vez.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era tomar una de esas mesas y sentarme tranquila al lado de una ventana, pero eso no paso.

- ¿Puedo servirle algo? - Un hombre. Atractivo, bien vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, entrando en los treinta, me hablo. Se paso una mano sobre su cabello negro-azulado - ¿Entonces? - sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra.

- ¿E... Eriol? - murmure dejándome caer una de las frente a la barra, dejando así mi idea principal de ir a por una mesa.

- El mismo, preciosa - agregó con otra de sus tan típicas sonrisas. '_¿Cuantas mujeres gritaran su nombre ante tal acto?'_

Conocí a Eriol en la secundaría, él había llegado por medio de un intercambio, o algo así. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, era un chico atento, amable, inteligente y guapo, el príncipe azul perfecto para cualquier chica. Admitía que al principio caí victima de su encanto, aunque fue algo pasajero y corto, después de todo una chica como yo (_escuálida, torpe y algo tímida) _se vio totalmente encantada cuando el me presto atención aunque nunca pasando la línea de la amistad.

- Sakura, el tiempo parece no pasar en ti... tan radiante como siempre.

¡Ven! A eso me refería .. Avienta cumplidos a diestra y siniestra ¿él se da cuenta? lo hace por molestarme... no importa, es obvio que me hace sonrojar. - Gra... gracias Eriol - y aquí estoy yo...tartamudeando sin formular una palabra decentemente. Escucho como una leve risa escapa de sus labios.

Sí, él lo hace por molestar.

- ¿Entonces, ha que se debe la presencia de la pequeña Sakura en la inmensa Tokio? -menciono sonriendo de medio lado, en un gesto misterioso y discreto.

- Creo, que esa pregunta la tendría que hacerla yo... - me arme de valía de quien sabe donde - Qué esta haciendo el gran Hiraguizawa en Tokio - Él agrandó su sonrisa, y en menos tiempo de lo que me hubiera imaginado ya lo tenía frente a mi recargado en la barra sobre su mano derecha y observandome con sus profundos ojos azul marino tras unas delgadas gafas de montura fina.

- Trabajando... Sakura - Dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio. Eto, bueno... y creo que lo era ¡Pero no me refería a eso!

- ¡Digo! ¿Qué te ha traído nuevamente a Japón, y a que se debe tú estancia acá en Tokio? - dije convenciéndome a mi misma que esta pregunta dejaba más en claro lo que quería decir.

- Ah... eso - suspiro mientras se alejaba hasta quedar nuevamente parado frente a mi - Necesitaba un cambio y decidí venir a Japón aprovechando la excusa de que venía en busca de mi descarriado primo... - se llevo una mano a su mentón - aunque de eso para la fecha han pasado seis meses, creo que mi familia ya habrá notado que no venía realmente por mi primo. - completo curvando sus labios hacía arriba en una picara sonrisa.

- ¿Y el lugar?

- Bonito ¿verdad?

- No me refería a eso

- ¿Entonces no esta bonito?

- ¡Eriol! - él me miro. -Sabes a lo que me refiero... ¿es tuyo?

- Eso depende ¿Te gusta?

No le conteste, simplemente le quede viendo de una manera no muy amistosa a la cual el se encogió de hombros y ser río. Valla que lo disfruta.

- Sí, es mío... lo abrí un par de meses atrás... estar sin hacer algo me aburría. Debía entretenerme, así que decidí comprar un lugar, ponerlo bonito y contratar personal... Entonces tenía un Pub(*) y a la vez un pedazo de Inglaterra-

- ¿La extrañas?

- ¿A quién?

Suspire. No sabía si lo hacía a adrede o sin intención alguna, el que siempre tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro hacía realmente difícil llegar a entenderlo. - Inglaterra. - dije.

- Tal vez... pero no lo suficiente como para regresar. - y lo supe...

¡Excelente Sakura! Necesitaba ser golpeada de frente con una directa para entender una situación. De cierta forma el estaba ¿escapando? por así decirlo, valla... ahora que lo pienso debí notar eso desde que menciono la excusa. - Ya veo -

- Entonces Sakura, quieres seguir interrogando al dueño o ya prefieres pasar a la parte donde pides lo que venías a comprar - Ante aquellas palabras me sonroje abruptamente, era cierto...

- Oh Dios mío, esto me vuelve loca, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Tomoyo seguía observando los estantes del lugar e ignorándome a mí; algo que se le daba bastante bien luego de años de práctica. Para mi desgracia, Tomoyo no era una persona que aceptara un '_no_' como respuesta.

- En serio Tomoyo, no es necesario.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - dejo de mirar los muebles que tenía frente a ella para prestar su atención en mí mientras llevaba sus manos a la cadera y me observaba frunciendo el ceño con su bello par de ojos amatistas. - De hecho Sakura debiste habérmelo dicho desde ayer.

- Lo siento Tomoyo, pero no quería causarte más problemas de los que ya he causado.

- ¿Estas jugando conmigo, verdad? - dijo ella. - Sakura, te he dicho un millón de veces que no son ningún problema, si decido ayudarte es porque quiero... eres mi mejor amiga y me apetece hacerlo. - aquello sonaba más a una orden o mandato irrefutable.

- Pero Tomoyo...

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Acostándote de esa manera y no me digas que era porque no tenías nada más, si me lo hubieras comentado desde que llegaste del aeropuerto te hubieras evitado una penosa escena de ese tipo. - Tomoyo calló repentinamente y el antes disgusto reflejado en su rostro cambio a un extraño brillo en sus ojos - ¡No, no.. no! - se agito en su lugar - Ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido fantástico...

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunté aun confundida por el repentino cambio del tema.

- ¡Pues el grabarte! ¿Qué otra cosa?... Sería fantástico tenerte a ti durmiendo junto a tú pequeño amigo... - rió divertidamente. Podía jurar por la cara que puso, que ya se había puesto a imaginar como sería eso.

- Creo que lo último que seremos sera amigos...  
Tomoyo se rió.

En la tarde, luego de haber terminado de comer en el _pub_ de Eriol había recibido una llamada de Tomoyo para que nos reuniéramos. Fuimos a dar un paseo mientras me mostraba los alrededores y algunas tiendas. Terminé contándole lo que me había sucedido anoche luego de que ella se había ido, el encuentro con aquel felino y una leve disputa que habíamos tenido por ver quien pasaba la noche en la colchoneta en la cual yo salí victoriosa o eso creía ya que él se había terminado acostándose sobre mi cabeza. Aunque antes de que terminara de contar todo lo sucedido Tomoyo comenzó a decir que como era posible que hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo en el piso... así es como termine siendo arrastrada por todo el centro hasta una muebleria.

- ¿Qué tal ese?

- No Tomoyo, dije que nada ostentoso... y no creo que esa habitación entre en el cuarto.

- Bien - mascullo - Seguiremos buscando...

Sujeto mi taza de café con ambas manos y siento como el calor de la bebida traspasa la cerámica. Estaba tensa, sentía todos mis músculos rígidos, y estoy segura que si ahora mismo hubiera un terremoto mis probabilidades de sobrevivir sería una en un millón. Debería pararme y moverme para que así dejar a la sangre circule nuevamente libre por mis extremidades, pero no lo hago. Me encuentro acá sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera que me he conseguido, mirando directamente a quien ha sido mi dolor de cabeza en las últimas veinticuatro horas, mentira, menos de veinticuatro horas ya que el pequeño diablillo desapareció toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, aun luego de regresar del paseo con Tomoyo él no había dado señales de vida, a tal punto que creí que se había ido. Pero regreso, y el señor al nada más entrar vino exigiendo una atención que estoy segura no se merece.

Suspiro.

No es que me desagrade su presencia y estoy segura de que exagero mi actitud ante el felino. La verdad es que hoy tuve agotador y la repentina aparición de mi peludo compañero de piso no ayudo. Estaba ahí echado sobre mi nueva adquisición de mueble, al final de cuentas Tomoyo salio regalándome un sofá cama, ella no se quedo satisfecha con eso ya que había insistido en regalarme un juego de habitación completo.

Obviamente no lo acepte.

- Llenaras de pulgas mi cama... - le regañe una vez más, al parecer se enfado con mi sugerencia ya que me miró por unos segundos para luego bufar y acostarse nuevamente pero ahora dándome la espalda. - Valla humor... - murmure para luego llevarme un sorbo de café a la boca.

- ¿Qué tal si te ponemos un nombre... ? - gruño - ¿Es que ya tienes uno? Dudo que me lo puedas decir... ¿qué te parece si te pongo uno y empezamos de cero?

Para mi sorpresa vi como se sentaba viéndome y clavando sus ojos en mí. Eso parecía no ser una buena señal.

- ¡Ya sé! - Me levante de golpe de la mesa y caminé hasta el sofá donde se encontraba el gatito. - Si tanto quieres dormir conmigo que te parece si te baño.

No obtuve respuesta, ni una mirada asesina, ni un gruñido ni nada, ya que simplemente se había levantado de golpe y se hecho a correr antes de que pudiera decir algo más... y eso me dejaba una duda... ¿es qué realmente entendía lo qué le decía?

- Vamos... no puedes esconderte, si vas a estar acá por lo menos debes estar limpio... - susurre mientras comenzaba a buscarlo, no sería tan difícil encontrarlo... después de todo el departamento no era tan grande y aun no estaba del todo amueblado. Mientras no saliera por alguna ventana, él seria mío.

- Mishito.. mishito.. pss... vamos... No puedes ocultarte, sabes que te voy a encontrar... - había pasado cerrando la puerta de mi habitación para que no pudiera salir por allí pero aun me faltaba la de la cocina por lo que termine yendo a ese lugar.

Fue entonces cuando lo note ¡casi escabulléndose por la ventana! corrí lo más rápido que pude y en cuanto tuve alcance tire de la cola del minino, cayendo por completo en el tarja de la cocina. Abrí rápidamente la llave del agua y empuje al gato bajo el chorro. Comenzó a temblar y a escupir, era tan graciosa ver su imagen.

- Ni un gato se ha muerto por tomar un baño y no dejaré que seas el primero. - le aclare. Seguramente la mirada que me mando hubiera tenido más potencia si no estuviera tiritando del frío con todo su pelo pegado a su cuerpo, antes se miraba tan esponjadito y ahora tan flacucho como una rata mojada.

- ¿Dónde dejaste tú altanería, eh? Pequeño chihuhua... - porque se parecía a uno de esos perros enanos. Lo tome de las manos para que no intentara rasguñarme, lo acerque a mi rostro para mirarle directo a ese par de ojos ambarinos.

- Dime Pelusa ¿Prefieres olor a rosas o frutal? - pregunte con una sonrisa triunfante mientras me encamine al baño ¡Porque claro que le pondría shampoo!

_Un golpe. _

_Dos golpes._

_Tres golpes._

_-_ ¿uhm? -

Me estiré tal cual largo era mi cuerpo mientras soltaba un bostezo. Había sido una noche bastante agotadora... Pelusa sí que daba batalla. El muy listo ya cuando lo estaba secando terminó derramándome encima uno de los botes de shampoo que use con él, por lo que yo también termine bañándome.

- _¡Se que esta ahí adentro... habrá la puerta!_ -

Alcé mi vista, ha, entonces realmente alguien me hablaba... creía que había sido en sueño. Era la voz de un hombre y algo me decía que no se encontraba muy feliz. Me paré de un brinco de la cama horrorizada ante la idea de que hubieran descubierto al inquilino que habitaba de forma ilegal en mi departamento, porque sabía que los animales no estaban permitidos...

_¡Pero el gato ni siquiera es mío!_

No, no lo era pero tampoco tenía el corazón como para correrlo, si para molestarlo un poco pero no como para correrlo.

_Así como lo torturas no tardara en irse por su propia cuenta._

¡Maldita voz en mi cabeza! Siempre creyendo tener razón, como no se callaba. Eche un rápido vistazo por el lugar mientras terminaba de amarrarme la bata pero no lo hallé, Pelusa había desaparecido otra vez.

- QUE ABRA LA MAL... -

- ¡¿Qué paso acá?! - Grite exaltada mientras abrí la puerta. El sujeto fuera quien fuera había estado tamboreando mi puerta ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

- ¡Soy yo quien debería preguntar que demonios esta pasando acá! -

Alcé mi vista para pedirle que bajará dos decibeles a su tono de voz, pero cometí un error, ese fue encontrarme con ese par de ojos color ámbar, estuve segura que pude escuchar el tema principal de una película de romancé y sentí como se encogieron los dedos de mis pies. Trague saliva, tome aire y me preparé para hablar...

- No me miré con esa cara que sabe bien de lo que estoy hablando... - me reprocho con un tono de voz tan serio que sentía que mi corazón quería salir corriendo, no sabía si era por miedo o simplemente que aquel hombre me hacía sentir cosas que seguramente no debería estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

- No, no entiendo nada... -deje escapar en un hilo de voz casi audible... porque realmente no entendía nada.

Soltó un grito de frustración y comenzó a revolverse el cabello, su cabello... pude sentir como desprendía un embriagador olor bastante masculino, aunque tenía también distinguí uno familiar...

- ¿rosas?

- ¡Qué dijiste! - Nuevamente alcé el rostro para encontrarme al sujeto aun más cerca de mi, escrutándome con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz - Acto seguido pose ambas manos sobre el pecho del tipo para tratar de empujarlo, no me gustaba tenerlo tan cerca pero en cuanto mis manos se posaron sobre su pecho sentí ¿chispas? que el estomago me daba un vuelco, y que... mis partes intimas despertaron _¡Solo me faltaban ver los fuegos artificiales!_

No me había dado cuenta que él también estaba envuelto en una bata blanca, pero que a diferencia de mi que traía mi pijama él no parecía llevar nada abajo, me espante, y termine empujándolo con más fuerza de la que tenía planeada.

- ¡Es que esta loca! - Me grito en cuanto recobro el equilibrio.

- ¡QUÉ?! Yo no soy quien ha estado tocando la puerta de alguien como un obseso..

- ¿Qué cosa dijiste? -

- Que no tienes derecho a venir a tocar de esa manera...

- La tengo. Soy el dueño de este lugar y puedo hacerlo...

- No, no puedes. - Afirme. ¿Qué se creía este tipo? Lo miré detenidamente mientras le recriminada con la mirada su falta de tacto y amabilidad. Fue cuando un flash me vino ¡¿Es el chico Brownie?! El de ayer en la mañana... pero... ni siquiera le había hablado ¿Cuál era su problema? - Eso no te da derecho a tratar mal a nadie...

Dicho eso crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y le miré con superioridad aunque por el brillo en sus ojos supe que las cosas no estaban bien, por lo menos no para mi.

No me dí cuenta en que momento fue, pero con un rápido movimiento él tomo mi brazo derecho con una de sus manos y la llevo hacía él, mientras que con su otra mano libre bajo la manga de mi bata, dejando al descubierto las heridas de guerra que me había dejado ayer por la noche Pelusa. _¡Maldición sabía lo del gato!_

- No que no escondía nada... - dijo con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción.

- ¡No lo hago! Esto no es nada... me lo hice antes de venir para...

- No es cierto. Esos rasguños están aún frescos...

- ¿Y qué si, sí lo están? - tiré de mi brazo para soltarme de su agarre, terminaría dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar.

- ¿Entonces admite que tiene un gato?

- ¡Que no!

- Esta a la defensiva...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Entonces lo comprobaré...- De pronto sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado a un lado por el sujeto ¡Esperen! Iba a entrar a mi departamento... ¡No, es no!

- Te demandaré... - fue lo único inteligente que dije para detenerlo. El me miró mientras ponía una media sonrisa y arqueaba una ceja como diciendo: '_¿en serio, es lo mejor que puedes hacer?' - _No puedes invadir propiedad ajena...-

- Creí que había dicho que yo era el dueño de este edificio. -

- Pero no puedes, necesitas un orden de cateo... no puedes simplemente entrar. - nuevamente me puse frente a la puerta impidiendo su paso. El miro por encima de mi y luego bajo su vista para observarme de manera divertida.

- Sabes que con esa actitud confirmas mis sospechas.

No hice nada, solo le sostuve la mirada mientras fruncía un poco más el entre-cejo, sabía que Pelusa no estaba allá dentro pero sabía que no quería dejarme ganar por este tipo arrogante.

- Muy bien Kinomoto - sentí erizar mis bellos cuando oí salir de sus labios mi nombre, era como si arrastrara las palabras. - Volveré con tu famosa orden de cateo... y si veo que irrumpes las reglas del lugar tú y tu gato se irán de este lugar.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, no quería hablar temía que no me saliera la voz.

- Bien - mascullo - Ahora si no quieres que te corra por exhibicionista ponte una ropa decente y deja de presumir lo que obviamente no tienes.

- ¡oh.. esp.. espera qué? - habla atropelladamente ¡Qué se creía! - ¡No soy yo quien esta tan solo con una bata! - grite, por que él había comenzado a irse por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

- Pero a diferencia de ti... yo soy el dueño del lugar, Kinomoto. - Entonces desapareció, subió al siguiente piso. Si no hubiera estado tan furiosa de seguro que hubiera disfrutado aquella imagen de su ancha pero bien formada espalda.

- Tonto - murmure, dentro de mi surgió la idea de que de pronto algún tipo de la televisión saldría diciendo que todo había sido una broma de cámara oculta. No me haría gracia saber que había estado siendo usada para una broma. Pero por lo menos, le hubiera dado una explicación lógica a esta discusión... tan, infantil.

Suspire.

Entre nuevamente a mi departamento, seguía vació, sin señales de Pelusa... tampoco es como si realmente me importara mucho, pero había sido extraño, ayer por la mañana igual había coincidido con aquel sujeto en el living y él paso de mi olímpicamente, y hoy viene a gritarme... _¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba?!_ Ayer también había dormido el gato acá... nada había cambiado de ayer para hoy.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡HOLA, HOLA! Este ha sidp el segundo cap fumado de mi loca historia :D. Gracias a quienes la han leído x3 y veo que comparten la idea del gato asdasd~ xDD pero aun no diré nada :/ mejor veamos que pasa.  
Se~ los caps están algo cortos -w- pero aun no doy para más... prometo mejorar e.é)9

reviews? ;3;  
para esta pobre novata...  
-rueda-  
no sean muy malos


End file.
